Thank You
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: A simple night under the stars and for that Ginji is thankful. (slight BanGinji)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater | **Fandom**: GetBackers | **Rating**: PG | **Summary**: A simple night under the stars and for that Ginji is thankful. | **Disclaimer**: GetBackers does not belong to me but to Ayamine Rando and Aoki Yuuya. I am just a harmless yaoi fangirl who enjoys seeing something more than basic camaraderie between the two main characters. (But really, Ban/Ginji is sooooo canon, ne? ^^) | **Author's Notes**: In the name of OTP Week (Jan 23-30), I've tried to set out and do a little writing exercise for each of my OTPs. Perhaps this first choice wasn't the best… but it was all I could come up with at the time. Ban and Ginji… so many sources claim that they're canon. From Ginji's adorable nickname "Ban-chan" to Ban's gentleness and concern for his friend. Even if they are not canon, separating the two is most definitely equivalent to murdering kittens. | **Apologies:** I think the ending might be a little rushed… as I was writing this last night I was hurrying through it at the end to go and watch some dubbed InuYasha… ^^;;; Yes, I am sad…

Thank You 

"Ah, Ban-chan, look!"

Ban glanced over at Ginji, following the other's arm to where the blond was pointing up at the sky. Ginji's index finger moved slowly, as if he was connecting the dots of stars in the sky in order to form a constellation. 

"Orion," Ginji said softly, smiling rather sheepishly. "I don't know why, but out of all of the constellations in the night sky, I never seem to have trouble finding that one."

"It seems like you've done this often," was all that Ban managed to reply with. His dark eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make out the shape of the supposed constellation. He could see nothing but stars.

Ginji gave a light chuckle, dropping his arm once more by his side and he stretched a little from his position on the grass. "Well… it's helped to ease long and lonely nights…"

Blue eyes glanced over at his partner, giving up on finding the right pattern in the sky. Right away he noticed the wistful tone to Ginji's soft words, almost as if he was just speaking to himself, and Ban didn't know how to reply.

"A frown doesn't suit you."

"Eh?" Ginji opened his dark eyes and turned his head, caught by the endless depths of Ban's blue eyes. Those eyes seemed to ensnare all who gazed upon them, and though all of this time together, Ginji still was not immune. "Ban-chan…"

Ban's serious eyes bore into his and before Ginji could realize it, Ban had rolled on top of him, pressing him further down against the grass. "Ban-chan!" Ginji's eyes widened, unsure of what exactly the other was planning on doing.

Ban simply smirked, leaning down a little more to brush his nose across the others. "You're so cute," he remarked, ruffling his hand through Ginji's blond hair before rolling back off of his partner. "C'mon. It's supposed to be cold out tonight and we have to make sure our car doesn't get towed again."

Ginji simply lay there, watching the other as he gracefully got to his feet and began walking through the park the way that they had come. A smile lighted across his lips softly. Ban wasn't always best at showing how he cared… but the concern that he had managed to show just previous meant the world to him at the moment.

"Hurry up Ginji, I'm not going to wait for you if you're going to be so slow."

"O-oi! Wait Ban-chan," Ginji rushed to his feet and began dusting the grass and leaves from his dishevelled clothes as he hurried after the other. "You wouldn't actually leave me here alone, would you Ban-chan?"

When he received no reply, Ginji picked up his pace, jogging through the park to find Ban only just starting up the engine to their ladybug. "Hop in," and Ban flashed him a grin.

With a smile, Ginji ran up to hop into the car through the open hood. As the small car sped off, he gazed over at his friend with warm brown eyes. "Thanks Ban-chan."

"For what?" Ban gave a half glance to his blond partner.

Ginji just shook his head. "Just… for everything."

Ban shrugged, turning his full attention back onto the road. "Whatever."

'Thank you Ban-chan… for more than I think you'll ever realize… Thank you…' 


End file.
